Survival of the crew pt 9
by phoenixthedover2
Summary: Trying to take a couple days off ben and the group try to take a trip to have fun but what they find is going to start something


TAKING IT ALL BACK

a banging can be heard as mason hits a gate. "If we want to get sanctuary back we gotta clear out the walkers inside so you two go left when we get inside and me and you will get the right side"mason said as he pointed to one of the men helping him. They got to the front gate and split up as they ran inside and began slashing through walkers. As he got further in mason saw the zombified man that Clem shot, he then ran over stabbed the man in the head and kept clearing them he then ran into his old home to find a flare but as he walked in a man pistol whipped him in the back. "Hey you remember me motherfucker you guys left me here and the walkers ate my other cult mates I'm all that's left I understand god chose me to survive but I've been lonely for months eating what ever I could just to live" the cult kid said as he aimed his pistol at mason. "Hey man I'm sorry you had to go through that but trust me I promise we didn't intentionally leave you here man" mason said as he looked at him."I don't want your pity now tell me why your here" the cult kid asked. "I'm here to clear out these walkers and take back the sanctuary but maybe you can help me out" mason said as he smiled. "Fine I'll help but only because I don't want to be alone anymore" the cult kid said as he lowered his pistol and stuck his hand out and mason accepted and alowed the boy to help him up. "Alright I got Three men out there helping me so do you think you can go inside each of these houses and clear out some walkers" mason asked as the boy nodded and they both ran out the house and split ways. They hacked and slashed through all the walkers until they reached the last zombie who was covered in metal. He began to limp towards mason and when he reached mason it lounged at him and mason tried to stab a knife through it but the metal broke the blade and it climbed on top of him and they both fell. "Hey kid help me out here" mason yelled as he looked at the kid. "I'm sorry" the cult kid said as he got spooked and began to run away. "God damn it" mason said as he struggled to get the walker off of him until it's teeth got closer and mason saw that it was the end so he closed his eyes to accept his fate until a pole stabbed the walker through the throat and it let go of mason and was attached to the pole and was pulled back with the pole and when mason opened his eyes he saw the kid holding the other end of the pole he then walked it out of the entrance it is into the woods then came running back."ha you thought i was going to leave you Well I'm not a type a person anymore" the cult kid said as he helped mason up. "Yea I thought you was going to leave me guess I was wrong" mason said as he smiled and shooked the kid's hand. "Hey sir now what" one of the men asked. "We rebuild and this is now our home again and I will be sanctuary's leader so go tell the others and let my family know also" mason said as he walked towards Gregory's old office.

LIFE BEHIND WALLS

"Are you serious mason is rebuilding sanctuary!!??" Ben asked in excitement. "Yes sir he is asking if anyone will come to live there again" one of mason's people asked. "No I won't because I will continue to lead here at this military base but we are a little overcrowded I will send some people willing to go back with you if you don't mind waiting" Ben asked as he patted the man on his back. "Yes sir we have a bus waiting" the man stated. Ben began walking towards the grand hall until Alexa and clementine came out and stopped him. "Hey Ben We have a problem" Alexa yelled. "What is it" Ben asked. "We are running out of food" Alexa explained. "Yeah I know that's why I am sending some of our people to sanctuary" Ben explained. "So your solution of making sure we have enough food for everyone is to send some of our people to go live in a settlement Full of walkers Ben that's not ok at all" Alexa yelled. "No sanctuary is back and Mason killed all the walkers and is rebuilding it" Ben explained. "Wait mason are we talking about the same mason,the one who can't be left alone for 10 minutes without something getting broken,you mean the one who can't count right" alexa said with a straight face. "Yes trust me I'm just as surprised as you are but he managed to do it and he is going to lead sanctuary I trust him" Ben explained. " ok but you relize after you send all those people away we will still have little food right" Alexa asked sarcastically. "ok solution to that is to send some people to Blackwater and get some crop seeds"Ben demanded. "Alright I'll go and I'm gonna bring Clem and kenley along for support bc we haven't been there in a while and won't know what to expect" Alexa explained. "I'm going too and you can't stop me" nick demanded. "That's fine by me" Alexa said as she smiled and walked away with clementine. "Well if you Will excuse me I have a meeting to start" Ben explained as he walked in the great hall and shut the door. "Alright do we have everything" Alexa asked as she started the engine of the Jeep. "Yea let's go but I know a shortcut" nick said as they drive off. "Ben I need you to help me out with my blade skills"Shauna asked as she stood outside of the men's bathroom door in the great hall. "No I can't I need to go make sure that Vick doesn't blow himself up" Ben answered as he flushed the toilet and walked out the bathroom. "Why is Vick so important huh you haven't been in the house in a couple days and I've been working on the wall project so I have been busy so can we just take a break from working and get out and do something for god sake" Shauna said as she waited for a response. "Idk" Ben said as he scratched his head. "I don't care your coming you need to come out and you know what I'm going to make it a couple day so I'm going to get everyone else on board and we will pick up mason on the way".Shauna said as she reached out and grabbed Ben and dragged him outside. Ben,Shauna,Courtney,and Emily all stood at the gate and began to walk out. "The next couple days are going to be lit" Shauna said as they all began to walk down the road."What happened to this place"clementine asked. "I don't know but when we get out the car stay close" Alexa answered as they pulled up to the main gate. "State your business here in Blackwater" one gaurd asked. "Visiting and also I would like to talk to Patrick concerning our community" Alexa said. "Come In we have news for you we shall meet you in our meeting building" the gaurd said as he signaled the gate to be open and the gate opened and they drove in. "Alright everyone this is what we are going to do me and nick will go into the meeting room and chat with them, kenley you walk around and check out the land and see if there is anything you can help out with and clementine go play with the kids and have fun you deserve it" Alexa said as everyone nodded and got out the car and went in there planned locations. Alexa and nick walked in the room to see guards and a lady sitting down at the discussion table. "Take a seat we won't bite" the lady said as she smiled. Alexa and nick sat down across the table."so what's up" Alexa asked. "About the whereabouts of mr Patrick.. he died 3 weeks ago" the lady said as she sadly looked at the ground. "I'm so sorry" Alexa said sincerely. "I don't need you to feel sorry because my husband was weak" the lady said as she cracked a straight face. "Your not the least bit sad that he died" Alexa asked without getting angry. "No he's one of them he died and I lived end of story now why did you come here" the lady asked. "Food and maybe some crops" nick said as he stood up. "No absolutely will we not share with you lowlifes" the lady said."you greedy bitch" nick yelled as he began getting angry. "We have plenty of food but we will not share with you now be on your way i have things to attend to" the lady said as she lead them outside and when they got out there was a huge boom and when Alexa nick and the lady ran to investigate they saw a little boy laying on the floor with a big gas tank on him, it was leaking everywhere and Alexa looked to the right to see a cut sparkling wire near the gasoline but before she could point it out the gas was ignited and began to spread. "Madam you must do something if you don't then the fire will reach the boy and he'll die" one gaurd yelled. "Leave him if he dies then that's more food for us and one less mouth to feed" the lady demanded as everyone stood there and watched the flames spread more and more. Alexa thought to herself how wrong this is and she took her backpack off and ran to help the boy and when she got to the boy she began trying to push the gas tank off of him and as she kept pushing she began to realize that she wasn't strong enough to push it but she continued to push until 3 of blackwater's guards ran over and began pushing with her but it was still to heavy. Nick and kenley ran over and began pushing and they all began to move it and as they began getting it off of him Alexa pulled the boy out and as soon as they got him out Everyone stood clear away from the tank for safety. "She saved him" one of the gaurds said as everyone started clapping for her bravery. "Look at what she did,now we have to find another gas tank that's it I want you people out and everyone who clapped for this menace will be punished" said the lady as she pulled a switchblade out and began walking towards Alexa. "But Madam she saved that young boy's life" said one of the gaurds. "Just for saying that I banish you from living here and you must go with them back to hell" the lady said as she swung the blade at Alexa but missed and Alexa hit the floor. "I should have killed you the day you guys came here asking for us to help you in that war" The lady said as she stood over Alexa. "Madam please stop" the gaurd begged. "Hush Carter you traitor" the lady yelled. "Look if you dont kill her and you let them go I'll go with them because I trust them now after seeing that act of bravery Just Don't hurt anyone ok" carter asked. "Fine I'll spare your lives but don't ever show your face around here" the lady said as she put her knife in her pouch. "If I catch you around these parts I will..." the lady said as a bullet went through her skull. Nick then lowered his gun. "I can't stand greedy people and nobody threatens one of my friends and lives to talk about it" nick said as he looked around to see all the residents staring at him. "Who will lead us now who will protect and feed us now" one of the kids asked. "Idk kid I don't live here" nick said as he looked at his gun. "Hey You guys are always welcomed here but right now I think you guys should get nick outta here and by the way I had some guys load up some food and seeds in your truck to take back home" carter whispered as he smiled. Nick and kenley were putting there bags in the car until kenley seem suspicious. "Hey what are you hiding" nick asked as he tried to grab for what kenley was hiding in his jacket pocket. They wrestled on the ground. "Should we stop them"carter asked."naw this is all the time but hey who will take over now that you lost your leader"Alexa asked. I don't know but without one it will be tricky to function around here" Carter replied. nick yanked out the object. "A fucking chocolate bar I didn't know they had chocolate bars here I'm keeping this shit and its going to be good but who gave it to you" nick asked asked as he began opening it. "Don't open It it's mine and some old lady gave it to me give it back" kenley yelled as he sprung at nick. "Oh that bar came from mama deva she is the elder of blackwater" carter said. "Oh shit it's all yours kenley it's got peanut brittle all in it" nick said as he gave it back to kenley and watched as Kenley ate the bar. "I'll be blackwater's leader" Alexa said with a straight face. "You would?, really?" Carter asked. "Alexa think about this are you sure" nick said as he looked angrily at carter. "Yum this bar is delicious" kenley said as he climbed into the Jeep and waited. "Yea think about it nick I could lead these people to a better life and Clem will be safe and can make new friends and I won't have to worry about Vick terrorizing us anymore plus Ben leads the base, Nate leads the junk yard, and if mason can lead sanctuary then I can lead Blackwater should be easy and fun and hey I won't be far from you guys you can always visit and I can visit you guys trust me" Alexa said as she smiled. "Alright Fine and Carter take care of her please" nick said as he hugged Alexa and turned and began heading towards the Jeep. "Get the food to the base and be careful" Alexa said as nick nodded and climbed into the Jeep and they drove off. "Goodbye my friends" Alexa said as she watched them drive in the distance."Hey Alexa um nick and kenley are leaving us we need catch up to them" clementine said as she began running up to Alexa. " hey it's OK we're staying I'm the leader of Blackwater now and this is our home now" Alexa said as she smiled. "Yay" clementine yelled as she began jumping up and down excitedly.

BONDS

"Hey are you ok" kenley asked as he continued eating the bar of peanut brittle."Yea just worried that Alexa is in danger because Blackwater is always in danger whether it's walkers or people and it scares me dude" nick said as he continued to drive. "She'll be fine she is strong ok now let's focus on getting back to the base in one peice" kenley said as he pulled out card and began reading it. "Wow look at how sanctuary is now, it's back" Ben said as he opened the gates to sanctuary and the all walked in. "Hey mason lets go your coming with us" Shauna yelled as she continued to follow Ben towards mason. "Wait for what" mason said as he hugged Emily. "We are having a few days off from working"Emily answered as she squeezed him tight. "Hey I couldn't say no to them and Im sure as hell not letting you leave me alone with all females" Ben said as he laughed. "Yea come on babe it should be fun" Emily said as she let go of him and smiled. "Alright fine" mason agreed. Everyone smiled and began walking out sanctuary. "Hey kid your in charge till I get back so hold the fort" mason yelled as the cult kid smiled and shut the gate behind them. "Alright Shauna where are we going from here" Courtney asked as they continued down the road. "It's a freaking awesome surprise just wait until we get there" Shauna answered as they continued down the road. Ben looked over to his right to see a child walker in torn clothes trying to grab for a silver balloon that was reflecting off the sun and all Ben could think was "poor kid" and apart of him couldn't stop thinking about how happy that kid could have been if this outbreak never happened. "We are getting close" Shauna said as she turned around and smiled. "Ok guys I need to know if I could trust you guys with this secret because you guys are my closest friends" Shauna said as she made a straight face. "Yes of course"Ben said as everyone and himself smiled at her. "Ok good because we're here" Shauna said as she pointed to an abandoned factory building. She ran to the front door and opened it. Ben was about to ready up his pistol just in case of danger until Shauna signaled him not to. She then walk into the building and everyone else followed and mason shut the door behind them."It's ok you guys can come out it's me and I brought friends" Shauna yelled until two kids and a dog came running out towards Shauna and hugged her. "Hey guys how have you been" Shauna asked as she hugged them back. "we are good Shauna I made you this" one of the kids said as she handed Shauna a necklace. "So that's where all the fucking necklaces keep coming from"Ben said as Emily and mason laughed. "Hey em she is hurt and has an open wound can you help her?" Shauna asked. "Of course" Emily said as she knelt over and began caring for the little girl. "Who's kids are these" Ben asked. "There nobody's children nobody owns them" Shauna explained. "Why don't we take them back to the base with us" Ben offered."NO!!" the little boy yelled as he ran and hid behind a bookshelf."what did I say" Ben asked. "Nothing they can't leave here there to scared and have been hiding here from some men long before I found them,nobody can know about this place that's why I asked if you can keep a secret" Shauna explained. "Why don't we just kill the men and then take them back to the base"Courtney asked. "Because even if we kill them the girl can't go outside because she suffers from Agoraphobia after witnessing her mother and father dying out there so occasionally I sneak out and come here and feed them some food" Shauna explained as she walked over and hugged the boy who was still hiding behind the bookshelf. "Hey mason lets go out and deal with those guys so that they won't have to deal with those men again" Ben said as mason nodded. "Hey there camp is up that hill please be careful" Shauna pointed out. "Thank you" Ben said as he and mason walked out and began walking up the hill. "Guess we hold off till they get back" Emily asked. "Guess so" Courtney answered."all Finished your boo boo should be ok just try not to pick at"Emily said as she finished bandaging the little girl's wound.Ben and mason reached the top of the hill to look down and see a camp."still got those binoculars"Ben asked. "Yea"mason answered as he reached in his bag and pulled out some binoculars and handed him it" Ben then nodded and looked through them to scout the area."That's dangerous to not have walls"Ben whispered."how many do you see"mason asked as he struggled to see from afar. "Not a lot about 20" Ben said as he began loading his pistol. "I'm right behind you I got your back" mason. Said as ben nodded and they began firing at the men in the camp."wow this is boring"Courtney said as she sat on a tire. "It's not if you just close your eyes and just listen to the silence you'll actually find it peaceful"Shauna said with a smile. "Fine"Courtney said. "Shauna is the baby ok" the little girl asked."Wait what baby" Courtney asked as she looked at emily. "Shauna Are you preg..."emily asked before being interrupted by a man yelling out. "Come out now" The man yelled. "Shauna looked out the window to see about 10 Man outside with guns waiting for them. "Oh fuck it's them kids get behind me" Shauna said as she aimed her gun at the door. "Where are the boys"Emily yelled. "Oh the two that walked up that hill to Try to kill us yea we watched them walk up there and by the way they're walking into a trap" the man said with a smile. "We gotta kill them before they get to us we don't need the boys to do this we are just as strong,now we can do this Alright"Emily said as she signaled Courtney to open the door and as soon as it opened Shauna nodded and lifted her gun and fired six shots and they all hit someone."Damn nice shot"Emily yelled as she began firing."kids run over to Courtney and she will take you somewhere safe now go please for me"Shauna said as the kids nodded at her and began running towards Courtney."no not yet"Shauna yelled as the kids were already halfway to Courtney. A bullet fired by one of the men flew past Courtney's face and hit the little girl in the head and she collapsed on the floor lifelessly. "No" Shauna yelled as she stopped firing and ran towards the body Emily also ran towards the body. She then picked up the body and carried it to safety and began firing at the men again. Shauna cried as she's stood kneeling above the body watching emily fire at the men."is this really what the world is like now there's a little girl dead in front of me right now people are shooting at each other everyday I can't move I'm so fucking weak I could have done something I cared about this girl she could have had a better life than what she had" Shauna thought to herself as she continued crying. Gunfire stopped and all the men were dead on the ground."I didn't fire those last four shot"emily yelled. "But I did"mason said with a smile and Emily ran outside to hug mason. "Hey it's alright" Ben said as he stood behind Shauna holding her and trying to comfort her."She's dead because of me Ben"Shauna yelled. "No it wasn't your fault".Ben replied."How do you know you aren't even there when it happened" Shauna yelled."I wasn't but all I know is that she really looked up to you and was happy to have someone like you taking care of her"Ben said with a smile."Who's this"Courtney asked. "This is chucky and old friend of ours and old crew member" mason said excitedly. "Hey I was captured by them"chucky said with a smile."welcome aboard" Emily said. "What about the little boy"Ben asked. "we're keeping him" Shauna demanded."We are" Ben asked. "Yep he's coming back with us and he doesn't have a name so you get to name him" Shauna said with a small smile."Fine I like Theodore".ben said with a smirk."Fine Theodore it is"Shauna said as she and Ben were about to kiss mason interrupted. "sorry to break up your new family time but all those gunshots attracted walkers and the herd is coming this way,we need to move before it hits". They all nodded and began running out the factory and down the street Ben carrying the little girl's body in his hands .(as you see them running away in the distance a hand is seen touching the dead men's face)."shit we are screwed"Mason said as he looked around. "There coming from both sides"emily yelled. "This way into the woods let's go"Ben demanded as Everyone nodded and followed him into the woods. There were so many walkers behind them that they could barely hear each other over the groans of the undead. "Shit it's a dead end" Ben yelled."we're gonna die" Courtney screamed. "Mason look up you see that cliff"Ben asked. "Huh did you say a cliff I can't hear you" Mason yelled. "Yes We will need to boast each other up starting with the kid then the girls" Ben explained as Mason nodded. "Alright lets do it"mason said as he hoisted Theodore up then the dog."Alright Courtney your next let's go"Ben yelled as She nodded and Ben and mason boosted her and she smiled. "Alright em it's your turn" mason yelled."no fuck that I'm going to stay and fight beside you guys" Emily yelled. "Hey nobody is fighting we are all going to make it outta here alive now go" Ben yelled as he and mason boosted her up. "Shauna go its your turn"Ben demanded."no I'm not going to sit here and let you die"Shauna yelled."I'm not gonna die I'll see you up there I promise"Ben said as he kissed her forehead and mason and himself Hoisted her up."Alright chucky your next"ben said as chucky nodded and allowed mason and Ben to boost him up. "See you up there bro"Ben said as he grabbed to pick mason up. "Wait you are coming too right"mason asked."Yes now go" ben said as he lifted mason up and chucky pulled him up."Alright your turn" mason said as he and chucky reached down to grab his hand. Ben jumped up and grabbed there hands they began trying to pull him up."guys I'm sorry but just let go I'll find my way back up there just keep Shauna safe for me and if I don't catch up with you in 10 minutes then I'm either dead or I'm making my way to the base I'll see you guys" ben said as he let go and hit the ground. "Ben"Shauna yelled as everyone held her back."he'll be back we need to go now while we have the chance"chucky said as Shauna started crying and followed everyone as they began running deeper into the woods. Ben's yelling could be heard as they continued running. they got far enough into the woods and stopped. "That was Ben we need to go back for him now" Shauna yelled. "Shhh you need to be quiet something might hear you"chucky said quietly. Shauna pulled her pistol out and shot two bullets in the air."Hey ass hole,hey shit face" Shauna yelled. "Nobody's out her you fucking moron"Shauna yelled."Alright Fine but can we at least try to get help first then come back for Ben it's getting pretty late" chucky yelled. "Fine" Shauna said. They walk down a path until they got to a road where they saw a gift shop, they walked up to it and cautiously opened the door to see the zombified shop owner eating a squirrel that was still twitching "dang that's one way of getting dinner". Mason said as they swung the door completely open and chucky was about to walk towards the walker until Shauna pushed him back and said "step aside I got this one" she began walking towards the walker."Hey dude she needs this"mason said as he pats chucky's back. Shauna pulls her blade out and continued to walk towards the walker until she got close and the walker still chewing on the squirrel looked up at her and stopped eating and began to stand up but Shauna kicked its leg tripping it to the ground "aww get back up and try again"she said as she watched the undead man try to stand up again but she trips it again this time it's left leg separated from its body making it crawl towards her."Alright time to die Your no fun anymore"Shauna said as she stomped its head into a bloody mess."who else wants some!" Shauna screamed. "Everyone look for anything useful" chucky said. As he began looting.they continued to loot for awhile until Courtney opened up the cash register." I found his keys but I don't know what it goes to"Courtney yelled. "Good find we'll keep it close to us and see what use it has later" chucky said."walker, I got it"emily said as she began walking towards the walker outside the store."no it's mine"Shauna yelled as she ran over and stabbed it in the head then went back to looting. Mason accidentally pressed the button on keys and a car beeped. "Just our luck everyone start gathering to the car and start loading it up"chucky said as everyone started walking to the car and loading it up except for Shauna who walked over to a group of walkers and she began hacking and slashing them one by one. We are almost done go get Shauna"chucky yelled. Emily and mason ran up to Shauna who had just got finished killing all of the walkers. "We need to go"emily yelled."no I don't want to so just leave me here"Shauna replied."we can't leave you I promised ben I would help you make it out safely"mason explained."bens dead and it's my fault I deserve to be left here so no I'm not going" Shauna said as she pulled out her gun and begin shooting at walkers."do something she is going to attract all those walkers with the shooting"emily explained."shit I'm sorry ben"Mason said as he hit Shauna over the head with a wooden 4x4 and picked her up and put her in the car and they all got in and drove for the base."she's going to kill me when she wakes up"mason said as they continued driving down the road."oh shit nick are you ok"joe asks as he opens the gate up to find nick limping all bloody and bruised. "We got knocked off the road by another group they swerved into us as if they were trying on purpose but when they hit us kenley flew out the front window and when I got out to check on him they jumped me and beat the shit outta me and everything went black and when I woke up Kenley was gone,shit they took the supplies that Blackwater gave us fuck where's Ben"Nick asked."he's out but should be back soon"joe replied."is the doc here" nick asked."no she went with him and Shauna" joe answered. "Shit"Nick said to himself."shit I got no ammo I got no backup I have nothing I'm all alone shit I'm fucking screwed" Ben said to himself as he looked at his reflection in the lake he was at. He splashed water in his face until the water started bubbling and a walker came out the water he crawled back trying to get away from it till it got close and was about to bite him until an arrow came and peirced it in the face and when Ben turned around to see who it was he was shocked. "Ben" the person asked. "Adam oh shit" Ben said in shock TOO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
